thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz
|image= |max = 15 |ask= Individual friend requests |object drop= Yes |social drop= Yes |other drop= No |other use= Yes |quest use= Yes |skills use= Yes }} is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. How to Get Note: This item can be difficult to get by doing actions that fulfill the Fun need. *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Fun need. The most common fun interactions are: **Watch TV **Listen to music on Radios **Exercise with radios, or Athletic Skill equipment *Request individually from friends *Build ColleXion Dressing Room *Use 'Meditate' action on Zen Garden. The action is fast, doesn't use energy, and Sim doesn't get bored of it- so Meditate action can be repeated until Buzz is dropped. *Use "Make observation together" (at other people's houses) on Blossom Combivan (roughly 90% drop rate) *Fulfill Sleep (rare drop). *Friendly social interactions (rare drop). *Occasionally drop when doing "Secret Handshake" when wearing the Venture Gloves. *Awarded for completing the part 2 of the Press A for Adventure quest. Uses 'Quests' Used in the following quests: *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *One Week Only *Take My Advice *Turning Japanese 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following item: **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (6 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (5 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas Free Weights (7 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (6 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (8 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (6 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (8 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (10 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (4 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove (5 needed) **Le Café Grande Patisserie (12 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (7 needed) **Sterling (8 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (5 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **Golden Harp (6 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (4 needed) **Key-Note (5 needed) **Melena's Bongos (7 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (12 needed) **Old Faithful (2 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (2 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (12 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (12 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following item: **Hunt N' Peck T5a (1 needed) **IPlum Desktop (12 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (3 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Angelic Bed Skill levels in the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (8 needed) *Unlocks Connie's Country Stage Skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (3 needed) *Unlocks Flower Van Skill levels in the Blossom Combivan (25 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (10 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (4 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (11 needed) *Unlocks Vault Skill levels in the Cave of Wonders Door (15 needed) *Unlocks VEGAS RITZY FOUNTAIN Skill levels in Vegas Ritzy Fountain (3 needed) 'Other' *Used in crafting to make: **+5 Energy **Fun Potion Category:Backpack Items